Dicha De Una Pequeña Primavera
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto especial llamado "Juego de Rol" del foro Yo amo hetalia ¿Y tú? Es algo triste, romántico y nostálgico, tuve que resumir mucho, por eso perdón! D: Ya mencione que soy mala con los resúmenes? DX


Muy buenos días o tardes u noches! Hoy traigo una historia que participa en el reto especial "Juego de Rol" del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?

Bueno eh decir que cuando hice esta historia, solo pensaba que casi nadie toca el tema de la vejez, ya que estamos acostumbrados a ver a los personajes de Hetalia como eternos inmortales y jóvenes.

Bueno ahora la renuncia:

 **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de su respectivo dueño, el gran Hima-Papa! Yo solo los tomo prestados un momento.**

Ahora antes de empezar, lamento si hay un dedazo u horrografia! :3

* * *

 **Dicha De Una Pequeña Primavera.**

Si miro a mi espalda puedo decir que recorrí mucho camino, en algunas partes me vi acompañada y en otras me vi absolutamente sola. De niña tuve una educación muy estricta y más cuando mi madre fue ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico, mi padre se volvió algo insoportable y yo sufría en silencio.

Cuando fui obligada a ser una muñeca de porcelana que atendiera solo a su esposo comencé a romperme, pasaron tantas cosas, primero, una muerte importante y otra insignificante. Caí en un lugar completamente blanco y de no haber sido por el corazón valeroso de un frió hombre, tal vez, nunca hubiera salido.

Cuándo logre tomar control de mi gran locura, seguí a mi ángel hasta su lugar de trabajo, solo tenía 17 años pero por aquel entonces ya había experimentado mucho. Debo decir que donde se encontraba mi ángel, mi Ludwig, era una academia escolar.

No dude en matricularme en esa institución y junto con mi primo, cruzamos la puerta, cuándo me presente las personas se burlaron de mí y como no hacerlo. Sólo soy la rusa loca que esta obsesionada con su maestro.

Pero no era obsesión, no lo era…

Si tuviera que explicarlo mejor, el sentimiento era de dependencia. Una que no quería dejar, me sentía tan segura con él, tan agradable, tan cálido y tan maravilloso.

Las personas me juzgaron de inmediato, las habladurías y el dejarme de último lugar no se hicieron esperar, yo no les conocía y no quería hacerlo…

Para ser sincera tenía mucho miedo… Miedo de ser otra vez lastimada y… que la decepción volviera.

En esa aula había muchos alumnos, casi no recuerdo a todos lo que asistieron, por mas que intento recordar… Es como si poco a poco las caras se hubieran desvanecido de mi mente. Principalmente sólo logro recordar unas cuantas caras sonrientes.

Y entre toda esa multitud…

Una cabellera de color rojo fuego, al principio no le preste atención pero luego de ese ataque de ansiedad y miedo, me propuse a ignorar mi dolor… Ocasionando bromas, regalando condones a todo el mundo.

Fue cuando encontré una pareja y les di ese globito, esa pareja estaba conformada por una chica de lindos y puros ojos…

A su lado el dueño de la cabellera fuego… No recuerdo como que paso después más sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba coqueteando con ese chico de aspecto malo.

Al principio era una broma… Un despiste para pasar el rato, cuando pude darme cuenta ya estábamos bebiendo y yo me encontraba compartiendo algunas penas con él… Nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco…

Ese chico se llamaba Scott, no tarde mucho en caer entre sus brazos, solo fueron necesarias unas insinuaciones y de pronto, ya estaba entre sus brazos, recibiendo besos, caricias y mucha pasión…

Pensé que solo sería una vez y podría continuar con alguien más pero aunque lo intente, no pude… Por eso me decidí a darle un toque personal a la escuela, en una pequeña parte alejada de todo mundo, cree mi propio jardín de girasoles…

 **Lejos, del brillo de la ciudad…**

 **Yacen las flores brotando en las sombras**

 **Me confortan…**

 **Salvándome…**

 **De todo lo que veo…**

Ese lugar se convirtió en mi santuario, en mi lugar de paz…

Un día que regresaba me encontré con la escena de verte peleando por la otra chica, la estabas acompañando. Me enfurecí y entristecí. Cuando menos me di cuenta había accionado la alarma de bomberos. No comprendí porque lo hice, hasta mucho tiempo después… Me di cuenta que te amaba de verdad.

 **Fue entonces que llegaste**

 **Con tus ojos de dolor**

 **Gentiles y de un obsesionante verde**

 **Como una lluvia en primavera.**

Cuando logre conocerte mejor, me di cuenta que éramos iguales los dos teníamos los ojos llenos de dolor, quería consolarte y darte aquello que te hizo falta. Quería abrazarte, consolarte y nunca dejarte ir…

 **Silenciosamente llamando**

 **Aun amor que calmara**

 **Tus lágrimas interiores**

Tener entre mis manos tus cabellos, siempre mirar tus ojos y sonreír a tu lado era lo que me logro ver la realidad de mi enamoramiento por ti. Aunque me costo mucho deje ir libre a Ludwig.

 **Pertenezco aquí, contigo**

 **Aunque la tierra llora dentro de mío**

 **Volaré…**

Comencé a salir contigo seriamente, era raro al principio y casi todo en nuestra relación se basaba en lo pasional pero poco a poco me fui abriendo hacia a ti.

Eh de admitir que recaí al buscar calor en otros brazos, al principio era para ocasionarte celos y después por miedo. Cuando por fin pude dejar atrás mi otra relación, confesé mi amor absoluto por ti. Me quede a tu lado, aunque era una chiquilla que apenas se estaba convirtiendo en adulta, tuviste paciencia conmigo y finalmente logre llorar en tu hombro y desahogar mi dolor.

Muchas cosas pasaron después de eso, tantas cosas que hoy en día parecen insignificantes, tan insignificantes y solo son pequeños baches en el camino.

Míranos ahora con nuestra gran familia, con nuestros hijos, nietos e incluso bisnietos, eh vivido una vida larga y fructífera contigo a mi lado.

 **Alto en la tormenta**

 **Lejos de la luz**

 **Seré fuerte**

 **Porque ellos te necesitan**

 **Porque yo te amo**

Parece mentira que ahora este en cama sosteniendo tu mano y sonriéndote como siempre lo hago, a pesar de mis arrugas, de mis canas y mis ojos cansados. Tú me dices que luzco hermosa.

 **Cierra ahora tus ojos**

 **Que me iré**

 **Pero mi amor por ti**

 **Continuará…**

Mentiroso, él único que luce guapo aquí eres tú, me sonríes y besas mi frente. Adoro la calidez de tus manos sosteniendo la mía, mirar a mis hijos y toda mi familia junta otra vez me hace sentir plena y feliz.

Realmente valió la pena el dolor y toda la tristeza que pase, valió la pena todo ese sufrir, por eso estoy feliz.

 **Los cielos más oscuros, ojos vacíos…**

 **Pero las estrellas brillan más**

 **De lo que notas**

 **Puede que sea…**

… **El destino**

 **Que derrama nuestras lágrimas**

No llores, te pido al ver como las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas, no tienes que llorar mi amor, estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

 **Debes dejarme atrás**

 **Aunque la noche de alaridos dentro de ti**

Con todas mis fuerzas limpio tus lágrimas y de pronto me siento otra vez joven, como si fuera la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando compartimos nuestro primer beso y abrazo.

 **Debes volar…**

 **Alto en la tormenta**

 **Lejos de la luz**

Suspire recordando los hechos, suspire viendo como mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos. Sonreí con los recuerdos, baje mi mano algo cansada y me recosté lentamente en la cama, donde pude sentir la suavidad de la cama y mi lento respirar.

 **Debes ser fuerte**

 **Porque ellos te necesitan**

 **Porque yo te amo**

-Te amo – Le dijo la anciana a su esposo dedicándole toda su atención.

-Yo también te amo – Respondió el anciano mirando a su esposa.

 **Cierra ahora tus ojos**

 **Y yo me habré ido…**

 **Pero mi amor por ti**

 **Continuará…**

Y con un último suspiro, la mujer cerró sus ojos lentamente. Su corazón dejo de latir y su mente se apagó por siempre.

Finalmente la que era conocida como Anya Braginskaya acababa de morir en compañía de su esposo Scott Allistor Kirkland, en donde estuvieron presentes cada uno de su familia. Todo mundo la vio partir en paz. Mas sin embargo el dolor de perderle, ocasiono en los presentes las lágrimas de tristeza y la añoranza de nunca verle otra vez.

 **Cierra ahora tus ojos**

 **Y yo me habré ido…**

 **Pero mi amor por ti**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Terminado! Um... La canción viene de FFVII! Am... Como decirlo... Me iba basar en otra canción pero de ultimo momento apareció esta bella canción y me encanto! X3

La canción es una adaptación de Kate Covington del tema de Aeris! :D

Bueno dejo de dar lata! Y me despido, hasta pronto! :3

Los quiere el pollito!

Bye! X3


End file.
